


The Plight of the Lionheart

by Scrib_eyeSteak



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Crack, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrib_eyeSteak/pseuds/Scrib_eyeSteak
Summary: Eldigan deals with the shenanigans of the summon and the various family that it brings him.





	The Plight of the Lionheart

* * *

**_I have a discord now! Come on over to[The Steakhouse ](https://discord.gg/rPhkz4G) and join us. See you there :)_ **

* * *

“Kiira? What’s wrong?”

The bespectacled Summoner snapped out of her thoughts at his concern. “O-oh! S-sorry, lord Sigurd. It’s just that I was thinking about the summon this morning.”

Sigurd nodded in understanding. Next to him was his dear friend and brother in law, Quan. the prince of Leonster chimed in to ask, “Is this about Lachesis?”

Kiira huffed. “Yeah. She keeps insisting that she’s Lachesis, but not the one that we think she is...I don’t get it though - what’s different about her?!”

Sigurd stroked his chin in thought. “You mean besides the obvious age difference or using a sword?”

“Yes! There has to be something more to this...but what?”

* * *

“Lachesis?”

The grown woman turned at her voice and locked eyes with the Lionheart himself. She glanced down slightly, a luxury offered to her by age and her heels. “That is my name, yes…are you Eldigan?”

“Indeed - Lord Eldigan of Nordion, at your service.”

The woman named Lachesis bowed in greeting. “I am honored...They say you are my brother?”

“In truth no - Lachesis is my half-sibling, though I treat her as my own blood,” Eldigan proudly declared.

The woman frowned and shook her head. “Then that is impossible. I am an only child.” she insisted.

Eldigan pondered this revelation and what it could possibly mean. “Then perhaps...no, that’s absurd.”

Lachesis needled him, “What?”

The Lionheart winced, but ultimately revealed what could only be the truth. “...You must be Lachesis’ mother - my half-sister’s mother.”

This revelation struck her cold. She leaned back against the balcony for support, suddenly bereft of breath. “I...My…I have a daughter? Me?”

Her newly-revealed step son was swiftly upon her, pulling her away from the slightest possible danger. “It is not a matter to be concerned with tonight. Allow me - my apartments are not far from here.”

Lachesis let Eldigan lead her to his chambers, still trying to come to terms with what she’d learned. Obviously it wasn’t true _yet_ , but if what Lord Eldigan said was true, that meant that she would find herself entwined with the King and bear him a bastard daughter.

Her stepson was quite attractive, to boot.

Eldigan gently led her in before shutting the door behind him. Lachesis glanced around the opulent chamber - a combination of a greeting room with a small bar in the corner. He passed her by and draped his coat upon the nearby rack.

“Would you like something to drink before I tell you about Lachesis?”

The elder woman shook her head, weaving her denial with her sudden resolve. “Actually...let’s table that discussion about my daughter for now.”

“Then what would like to-mmph?!

Lachesis cut him off with a shocking, deep kiss. Eldigan was forced back until he was seated on one of the stools by the bar. His step-mother pressed on and mounted his lap, pushing his head back until touched the bar-top.

“...why don’t you tell me about you?”

* * *

“I wonder when Ares is gonna get here…”

Lief looked up from examining his sword to his cousin. “Something vexes you, Seliph?”

“As I said, Lief. I’m merely wondering when Ares will join us here at the Order.”

Julia perked up and stared at her half-brother. “Do you miss him?”

“T-That’s not it at all, Julia. It’s just..I guess it feels like we’re missing a piece of us, you and I Lief.”

“Now that you mention it - it does simply make sense. Our fathers are here with King Eldigan - it only would make sense that Ares join us as well. And Nanna too.”

“Ahh, there you three are!”

The young trio looked over as the older generation came forth - Sigurd, Quan, Deirdre, and Ayra. Seliph offered his amnesiac a small smile - one that she shared with her firstborn son. Julia tried to avert her gaze from the dashing lord of Chalphy, while Lief greeted his father.

“Where is lord Eldigan?”

Sigurd’s face darkened for a brief moment. “Eldigan is late - we know not why. Anyway, it’s time to break off into squads for the trials. You three will go with lady Deirdre, and Julia is with myself, Ayra, and Quan. Are you all ready?”

* * *

“Kiira? I got more orbs for you.” Myrrh declared. She dropped the glowing droplets of divine dew before the elated Summoner’s feet.

“Thanks Myrrh! Here’s some candy.”

“Yay! _Omm nom nom…”_

Okay let’s fire this bad boy up - pull!”

Breidablik hummed to life. From the center plinth emerged five spheres - Four gleaming colored lights, and a single muted one. “Just one...okay, nothing ventured!”

The Summoner pointed her divine weapon at the colorless sphere and squeezed the trigger.

**_THUUUUUUUUM_ **

**_SCHUNK SCHUNK SCHUNK!_ **

“Damnit!...wait, what?!”

“"One wonders—who are you? Not to mention, what are your intentions? And what is this curious place?"

“L-Lachesis?”

The newly summoned cleric glared at Kiira. “How do you know my name?”

“W-Well, your brother-I, I mean Lord Eldigan is here an-”

Stiop.”

Kiira shut right up. The newly summoned Lachesis walked over to the summoner and tapped her chest with her staff.

“Tell me - where is Eldigan?”

* * *

“Achoo!...ugh, pefect.”

Eldigan marched swiftly through the halls, doing his best to make himself presentable. His hair was still dripping from the abrupt shower he’d taken, and his coat was more than a little rumpled from last night. He wasn’t thinking about any of that though. In fact, he was trying _not_ to think about any of that.

He tried not to guilt himself on missing the training mission he’d sworn to aid in. He repressed the rumbles of his empty stomach, or the protests of his lethargic limbs. He certainnly wasn’t thinking of the voluptuous woman he’d left slumbering in his chambers. The one that shared his sister’s name.

“Oof! Pray, watch where you-Eldigan?!”

“L-Lachesis?! Y-you look...like yourself!”

She nodded, not quite understanding what he meant. “Indeed I do. And you look...hmmm.”

Elidgan blinked at her sudden stop. “Lachesis?”

His half-sister opened the nearby door to a disused chamber. “In here. Now.”

He followed her whim, still not quite understanding her intent. Lachesis shut the door and quickly busied herself with him. “Your cravat, your coat...dear god, brother you’re a wreck!”

He flinched at her admonishments, especially as she got closer to his pants. “-And this stain! What in Hezul’s name were….you…”

Eldigan coughed into his collar. “Lachesis? Is there a problem?”

She said nothing, eyes down and on her knees in front of him. When she finally spoke, it was with a disturbing lightfullness. “So tell me something _brother_...how much did you miss me?”

“I beg your pardon?”

Lachesis fingers gripped his belt. She looked up at him, and through her shimmering golden hair, he saw her eyes - ablaze with anger, hurt...and want.

“Tell me how much you missed me...because I’m gonna _show_ you how much I missed _you~”_

* * *

Eldigan was again absent for his mission ,and Quan and Sigurd were quite displeased.

The two men marched to meet with Commander Anna, who was busy at the SUmmoning grounds with Kiira. Anna noticed their arrival and swiftly held up her hand. “One moment please.”

The commander turned to the Summoner, showing concern for her blooming fixation. “Kiira, maybe we should stop now.”

“J-just one more round, Commander - I’m sure we can get them this time!” Kiira insisted. Her glasses were askew, along with her hood. She grasped the pile of orbs in her hand like a madwoman...or like an Anna.

Anna grumbled at the frivolous waste of resources, but eyed the lineup with some interest - one of each color, and two colorless. “So the red could be Palla, and the clear might be Bruno...there’s only one red, but two clear this time.”

Kiira nodded in agreement before putting up Breidablik up. “Eeny, meeny, miney...ALL OF THEM!”

“Wait, wha-SHIT!”

Everyone present averted thier eyes as the stones shattered. Everyone except Kiira, who had her head tilted back and cackled with delight. The etheral light reflected off her glasses as she roared to the heavens.

“YESSSS, YES! COME TO ME! COME TO MEEEEEEE!”

Eldigan stumbled into the clearing as the light’s died down. He looked mostly intact, minus a few errant hairs and wrinkles. Quan and Sigurd were less than thrilled to see him however. “Where the devil have you been?!”

“RATS!”

The three men turned to the Summoner’s tantrum. While the newly summoned heroes were still bathed in light, it was clear that none of them were Prince Bruno...much to the poor Summoner’s misery. She was now prone on the flour, rocking herself back and forth.

“I want my hunky bunny...I want my hunky bunny…”

Anna rolled her eyes at Kiira’s antics and squinted at the newly assembled trio. “Is...is that another Lachesis? She looks...younger”

Eldigan perked up. He turned to face the new heroes as they came into focus. “Lachesis?”

Ares - son of Elidigan. Nanna - Daughter of Lachesis. Lachesis ...for the third time?

“Father?!”

“Daddy?!”

“Papa!”

  



End file.
